Anchor to Sanity
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Side ending to My Sky, My Star, My Heart. Kadaj and Xion after she woke up. Sort of PWP. Oneshot. Slight OOC. Het. Reading the story is NOT necessary to reading this!


Okay, this is a side ending of _My Sky, My Star, My Heart_ with only Xion and Kadaj. Reading that story isn't necessary to understanding this! All you need to know is Xion and Kadaj are together and Xion has been in a coma for two weeks and that Kadaj relies on her as his anchor to sanity. If you've read that story, good for you.

This one shot spawned from my supreme, mega, ultimate boredom and no one talking to me on IM.

Wow I need to get a life…

Anyways! This is non-beta edited as all my other stories are and I apologize ahead of time for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm human you know!

Happy reading!

* * *

`~`~`Kadaj's POV`~`~`

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks since Xion and her brothers had been in a coma. He knew he was losing his sanity each second that she was asleep. His brothers had taken to locking him in his room since he had almost attacked Axel when all the redhead did was ask him if he was alright.

Could he not see that he wasn't okay? Kadaj felt lost without her. Xion had always been an anchor to sanity for him. Since that day he met her when they were kids, she had been the one for him. Her smile, her big blue eyes, her inner light. All of her had been his anchor. Without her, he knew he was mentally unstable and insane. His brothers could keep him sane, but not like her. He could feel his mind slowly breaking apart without Xion here to pick him up.

He heard knock on the door. "Brother?," Yazoo's eerily calm voice called out to him. He saw his brother enter the room cautiously. "Kadaj, she's awake now."

Before he could even finish the sentence, Kadaj ran out to the room where Xion had been sleeping in with her brothers. He saw her already sitting up and talking to her father Cloud, who looked relieved that one of his three kids had woken up. Xion looked over at him and smiled, holding her arms out to him. Kadaj hurriedly stumbled his way to her and wrapped his arms around her carefully. He held her to him like the precious jewel that she is to him. She smiled, burying her face in his neck. "I guess this means you missed me," she said softly.

His arms tightened a little around her and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. "I don't know how I managed to not go insane without you," he admitted, happy that she was now awake.

`~`~`Xion's POV`~`~`

She laughed and looked up at him, knowing these pass two weeks had to have been tough on him. Kadaj didn't like always having to rely on her as his anchor, but she never minded. She loved him no matter how insane he went. "It's okay," she soothed. "I'm awake now."

They saw Sora and Roxas stir, waking up. Sora smiled up at them. "Hey sis!," he said.

Roxas woke up, looking around. "Where's Axel?," he asked.

Before his question could be answered, everyone had rushed into the room, she saw Axel pick Roxas up and twirl him around, happy that he was awake. Riku rushed over to Sora, holding him tightly to him. She felt happy for them. After everyone was done celebrating, she and her brothers talked with everyone for an hour. She saw Kadaj fidget every once in a while, but she knew it must've been him just nervous.

Yazoo pulled her aside to the corner along with Loz, ignoring Kadaj's growl at them and made sure he didn't interrupt. "Are you okay Xion?," Yazoo asked.

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be okay?," she asked.

Yazoo frowned. "Kadaj has been acting…strange," he told her. "He's been mentally unstable these past two weeks. We had to lock him up and stand guard because he tried kill Axel for just asking him a question. Me and Loz don't know how stable he is right now, but from what we can see, he's a little better."

She smiled, grateful that he and Loz were concerned for her safety. Kadaj might've gone temporarily insane, but he would never force Xion into doing something she never wanted to do. All the other times he'd gone insane he never forced her into anything. "It's okay Yazoo," she assured him. "I know what to expect."

`~`~`Normal POV`~`~`

The two of them went back to their room after talking with everyone, Kadaj carried her back. As soon as they got in and closed the door, he set her down on her feet and held her tightly to him. She didn't mind, knowing he'd never hurt her. He looked down at her, rubbing his thumb over her soft lower lip. "I missed you," he whispered before bending down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him do the same as he deepened the kiss between them. His tongue licked at her lower lip, asking for entrance which she gave to him. She felt her knees weaken a little, but his arms kept her standing. He ran his tongue against the roof of her mouth, then gently sucked on her tongue and rubbed his hands over her back to bring her even closer to him. His teeth gently pulled on her tongue, causing another moan to escape then he gently sucked on the slick appendage. She felt his mouth move over hers brutally but his tongue was tender.

Kadaj pulled away, smiling at her flush appearance. He ran his gently down her back, cupping her bottom. She squeaked a little, feeling his hands squeeze the soft yet firm muscled backside. He grinned down at her and captured her lips with his. His hands squeezed at her bottom again, lifting her up so her legs would wrap around him. She felt the bulge in his pants press against her feminine core, feeling the hardness of him rub against the softness of her. "Do you want this Xion?," he asked her, giving her one last chance to turn away. He hoped she didn't, he really needed.

She nodded, smiling up at him. "Yes Kadaj," she answered truthfully. "I want this, I want _you_. Don't be scared, you won't hurt me." She gave him a gentle kiss, knowing he needed to be assured that it was okay. He was always scared of taking things too far, always scared of hurting her. But she knew he wanted this just as bad as she did.

He picked her up by her bottom, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She laid gentle kisses along his neck, rubbing her hands over his shoulders as he walked them to the bed. Laying her down softly, Kadaj looked down at her, seeing her looking up at him with an innocent expression. He felt his need for her growing more and more, wondering if he should back away before he hurts her. Xion must've seen the internal battle in him, cause she wrapped her legs more firmly around him, causing to fall on top of her.

"Please," she told him. "Please don't leave me like this Kadaj. I need you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing small kisses around face. "I won't break, just trust yourself."

He started to respond to her kisses, his hands moved rubbed the sides of her stomach as he started grinding himself against her. She gasped, giving him the chance to shove his tongue inside her sweet mouth. It had been two weeks without her and he was starving. He needed her more than she knew, his very sanity depended on her. Her hands moved over his back, reaching the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. She pushed him back enough, pulling it off of him and ran her hands lightly over his chest. He took the chance and pulled her blue tank top off, tossing it aside.

Xion saw his eyes brighten, the pupils almost becoming non-existent. She knew his eyes became more slit. Shifting a little, she opened her arms to him. "Are you okay?," she asked.

He nodded, bending down to give her a kiss. "Are you sure Xion?," he asked. "We've waited this long, I can wait more if you want me to. Don't feel pressured to do it just because I look desperate."

She laughed, brushing his hair back. "Kadaj, I don't feel pressured. I really want this," she told him. "Now, are you gonna make me wait anymore?"

Kadaj laughed, laying kisses all over her face. "Okay," he said, bringing their lips together. He gasped at the feel of her hands roaming over his body, not used to the feeling. They had never been this far, only giving heated kisses, but nothing like this. He moved his hands over her breasts, gently rubbing them through the satin material of her bra. Kadaj heard her gasp, moving her body more into his hands. He nipped his way down from her to the valley of her breasts, moving his hands around to unclip the material blocking him from seeing her. He felt it unclip and pulled it off of her revealing the pale, swollen breasts underneath. She gasped at feeling of cool air hit her heated skin, making the pink tips hard.

Kadaj stared at them like he was in a trance, finding them to be perfect and just big enough to fill his hands. He saw her blush, shyly covering herself but he grabbed her arms gently away, shaking his head. "Don't Xion," he told her gently. He cupped them, loving the feel of the soft, plump orbs and stroked his thumbs over the hardened pink nubs. Slowly bending his head down, he licked at the valley in between her breasts. He moved a little further down, nipping at the underside, feeling her move her hips jerk up.

She grabbed at his hair as he moved up and started sucking on one of the pink nubs and tugged and twisted at the other one with his free hand. Her whole body felt on fire as he sucked hard on her nipple and flicked at it with his tongue. "Kadaj!" She tugged at his hair again, causing a growl to rumble in his throat as he continued to suck. She couldn't stop her body's reaction to this, something about the way he act possessive made her wet. His tongue circled around her nipple before gently tugging at it with his teeth while his fingers twisted and pinched at the other one. After giving the one he had in his mouth so much attention, he moved onto the other one, giving it the same treatment.

He feasted on her breasts, suckling at both of them strongly as he moved his hands over her body possessively, tracing at her ribs, every curve and hollow, memorizing her entire figure. He licked his way down to her navel, licking at her belly button and around it as he tugged at her black pajama pants, getting rid of the offending material and tossed it away from them. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a small stain on her blue panties. The scent of arousal was strong and he could tell she was more than ready for him. But he wanted more. "Looks like we're making a little bit of a mess," he said, pressing small kisses on her navel. She looked down at him, blushing at his comment. Kadaj smiled mischievously at her. "Let's see how much more of a mess we can make." He moved his hand down and started rubbing her core through her panties.

"Kadaj!," she cried out. She felt him rubbing her clit beneath the wet material, and rubbing it roughly. Her hips moved up in a vain attempt to push his hand away, but he was stronger. She felt two of his fingers pinch at her tender clit, stroking it hard and fast. Xion pulled at his hair more as she felt his mouth take her breast into his mouth again and continued to pinch and rubbed at her clit. Before she could stop herself, she felt a scream in throat that would've been loud if Kadaj had not placed his mouth over hers as she came.

Kadaj pulled away, looking down in between her, seeing the panties that had a small stain now have a bigger stain. He smiled inside, glad to know it was him that made her explode like that. "My my Xion," he said. "Looks you wet yourself." He saw her panting from her orgasm and blush at his comment again. He kissed his way down from her neck down to her core, feeling her hands grab at his hair.

"Don't!," she said, shivering at the feel of his tongue licking at her inner thigh. "Kadaj, you can't!" She saw him look up at her, winking at her just before he bent his head and slowly licked at her core through the wet cotton still on her. He nuzzled at her, breathing in her sweet scent. With his enhanced senses, it heightened the feeling even more. He lapped at her again, feeling her jerk a little. Xion covered her mouth, trying to calm the sensations going through her body. She looked down at him, feeling his hot tongue lick at her. "Kadaj just take them off!"

He looked up at her, grinning. "Not yet Xion," he told her. "Just give me a little time." He went back to licking at her, sucking on her clit through the panties and lapping at the juices that started flowing again. He felt her throw her legs over his shoulders and grabbed his hair with both hands, pushing him closer to her. Just when she was about come again, he shook her legs and hands off, pulling away to look down at her.

She looked down at him. "What are you doing?," she asked. "Why did you stop?"

Instead of answering her, he moved his hands to her hips, pulling the last piece of clothing from her body. She felt her heart pounding faster, almost like it was gonna burst through her chest. He tossed the little piece of clothing aside, spreading her legs to look down at her. He could see the moisture from her last orgasm glisten in the little black curls in between her thighs and could still see that she was getting more wet.

"Don't look!," she squeaked, moving her hand to cover herself. She felt him move her hand, shaking his head at her.

"Don't Xion," he whispered. "Don't hide your beauty from me." He bent his head down again in between her legs, looking at her. Kadaj stared at her, almost like he was in a trance and couldn't look away. He felt his lust riding him hard, feeling his hardened length react at the bare sight of her body completely open to him. "You're beautiful Xion." He looked up at her, seeing her concerned face now relaxing a little. He bent her legs, opening her as wide as she could to make sure she didn't close him. His thumbs went to her soft folds, spreading them and looked at her.

Xion never felt her face burn so much. The way he looked at her was making her more hot and wet. She saw the already slit pupils almost become almost nonexistent. Breathing deeply, she brushed his hair back and caressed his cheek, knowing he wanted to be reassured all of this was okay with her. She saw him look up at her smile, nipping at her inner thigh. He blew warm air at her sensitive core, causing another gush of fluids to leak out. She was just about to cry out and move her hips away, but his hands held her thighs apart, keeping her there. He took a long, slow lick, making sure to suck on the little bundle of nerves as he did so. His arm moved over her hips as he continued to drinking her essence, making sure to catch every drop of her juices that flowed from her. He couldn't get enough of her, now that he had taste. She opened herself up more, moving herself more against his mouth as his tongue stabbed deeper into her.

Xion moved her hand over her mouth, muffling her scream as he continued to feast on her then moved to suck gently on her clit. She moved her hips more against his face, feeling another rush of fluids gush out as his tongue continued to lick at her. He plunged his tongue deeper into her, drawing more of her sweet essence. His teeth gently nipped at her sensitive folds, making her cry out and twitch. He nuzzled around the glistening jewel, gently scraping his teeth around it. He gently bit at it, causing her lift her hips up a little. His arm pushed her back down, continuing his assault on the little bundle nerves as he continued to tug and lick at it. He felt her stomach muscles tense, telling him of the oncoming orgasm she was about to have and renewed his assault, burying his tongue deep into her.

"Oh Kadaj!," she shouted as she came again, feeling rush after rush of juices flow from her.

He pulled away, looking at her as she panted and tried to catch her breath. He smiled, loving that it was him that made her feel like this and he was the only one who could do this to her. His length hardened more at the sight of her panting, making her breasts move slightly. He couldn't resist the temptation, bringing his mouth down on the creamy mound, scraping his teeth along the swell. He nipped at the underside of her breast then nipped his way to her lips. "You're so beautiful," he told her, giving her a gentle kiss. He felt her hand stroke his hardened length through his pants.

She smiled up at him. "May I?," she asked.

All he could do was nod, feeling her hands tug at the button and zipper, pushing his pants along with his boxers. He hissed at the feeling of cool air his heated cock, finally free the painful confines. He heard her gasp from the sight of him.

One of her hands moved gently over him. "Is it always like this?," she asked, blushing.

He blushed a little. "Only around you," he answered. "Are you certain you want to go through with this Xion?"

She nodded. "I already told you yes Kadaj," she said, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm not backing out. I want you to make me yours."

"You've always been mine," he told her, pressing small kisses all over her face. "You'll always be mine, no matter what." He positioned himself in between her legs, brushing the head of his erection at her damp, heated entrance. Slowly, he started to move inside her, feeling her grip at him hard as he moved deeper into her. He stopped when he felt the thin barrier, then looked at her. "I love you," he whispered, bringing their lips together as he surged forward, swallowing her soft cry with a gentle kiss. He could feel her gripping at him strongly.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, crying at the pain. He pulled his lips away; kissing the few tears that ran down her cheeks and brushed a few strands of her hair back from her face. He couldn't bear seeing her cry, even a little bit of tears scared him. She was panting still from the pain. "J-Just move slowly," she told him, moving her hips a little. "Let me get used to you."

He nodded, starting to thrust his hips slowly in and out of her. He wanted to go faster, but he knew she still needed time to adjust him. But the feel of her body was so good; he just wanted to take her hard and fast. Her muscles clenched around his shaft, making him harder from the feel of her.

"Go faster," she panted, looking at him with an innocent yet lustful look in her eyes.

Kadaj smiled, picking the pace a little. He could feel her moving her hips against him and wrapped her legs around his waist, completely opening herself. His hands gripped at her hips, and started moving a little faster and harder into her. She arched her back, crying out in pleasure with each thrust. Kadaj made sure to still be a little gentle, not wanting to see her hurt their first time. This was for both of them, taking their first time as they both wanted it to be. He moved in her with gentle, long strokes, loving the sight of her smiling and crying his name and her hands clutching at his shoulders at the pleasure he gave her. She was so hot and slick, clutching at his hardened length greedily. He felt himself starting go faster and harder into her, feeling the slick muscles around him quiver and tighten around him. He placed small kisses all over her face then kissed her soft lips hard as he went harder. She threw her head back, closing her eyes from the bliss they were experiencing. His mouth immediately latched onto her neck, biting down hard enough to draw some blood. When he pulled back, he smiled knowing the mako in him would make that mark permanent and glow slightly in the dark. But he wanted everyone to know who she belong to. He hissed at the feeling of her nails raking down his back, loving the feel of them.

Xion could feel her release nearing, curling her toes and tightened her legs around as he started moving so hard and fast that they could both hear their bodies slapping together. She bit down on his neck, tasting his blood as she came and quivered around him.

He moaned at the feel of her liquid heat covering his length and her body tighten around him painfully. After managing a few more thrusts, his body gave in, spilling his seed deep inside her. Her body rippled around him as he felt his length softening in her, taking in his essence. He laid on top of her, both of them panting. He nuzzled the side of her neck with the mark, licking at it. "Are you okay?," he asked.

She brushed a few strands of his hair back, kissing his forehead. "I feel just fine," she told him, combing her fingers through his hair as he moved down to flick his tongue at her nipple.

"Good," he said, licking at the pink nub. "I didn't want to hurt you."

She giggled, feeling him take her breast into his mouth. "Only a little bit," she replied, feeling him back up to look at her. She smiled, seeing the once almost non-existent pupils back to their normal cat-like slit shape. "But it was all worth it." She leaned forward and gave him soft kiss.

He pulled out gently, laying to side of her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm glad," he said, kissing the top of her head. She laid her head on his chest as he pulled the blankets up to cover their bare bodies.

"I love you Kadaj," she whispered, nuzzling his chest.

His fingers moved under her chin, making her look up at him. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Xion," he said, seeing her close her eyes. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, watching her sleep and playing with her short hair as he began to fall asleep as well.

Both of them held each other tightly, as if they'd never the other go, finally feeling complete.

* * *

Okay, I'm guessing if you're here, you've finished reading this.

So if you don't like the story, there's the back button-use it.

If you do like it, hooray! Wanna leave a review and tell me how I did for my first het? If not, no skin off my bones!


End file.
